


Wanted Posters

by writerwisegirl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, but here we are, curtosy of Ali, i didn’t want it to be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerwisegirl/pseuds/writerwisegirl
Summary: Virgil’s room, as everyone now knew, amplified anxiety and presented it in the form of heavy eye-shadow. It’s because of this Virgil wants everyone to stay out, but Roman really wants those posters.





	Wanted Posters

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this was co-written by my friend Ali, and you can find them on Tumblr under the username five-hour-anxiety. They have a few chaptered Sanders Sides fics they’re working on on there and they are absolutely amazing.

“Take it easy guys, gals, and nonbinary pals! Peace out!” Thomas cried, but before the  
last syllables could leave his mouth, Virgil had already sunk out and down to his room. The entire video had been a bit of a Thing for all them, but Virgil didn’t really feel like participating in the inevitable group discussion turned into the sappy emotional...thing that the others (Patton) would want to initiate.   
He had only just shared his name -- it would be some time before the walls came down enough to willingly share information about himself.  
“Well, it’s just you and me,” He said aloud, looking around at the shadows in his room. “Maybe a spider or two.” He padded over the couch and yanked off a blanket, pulling out his phone and summoning his headphones.   
It didn’t take long for the others to start showing up. Logan wanted his puzzle book back, and Patton had a card for him. Roman wanted his posters. Not going to happen, thank you very much.   
So, that should have meant Virgil wouldn’t have any more visitors that day -- three whooshes, three visits, three other sides. Except things are never that easy, and he forgot to take into account Roman’s stubbornness.  
“Hey, Twenty One Panics, I have a proposal for you -- make-up for the posters!” Roman sang, floating up into the room. “I don’t wear this dark stuff anyway -- I think it’s left-over from when Thomas was in Heathers? But here! Brand new, dark eyeshadow and a bottle of purple eyeliner I-” he waved his hand, “Just conjured up.”  
“Roman, man, I’m not giving you my posters,” Virgil told him with a sigh. “Especially not for something I could just steal from you.” He added with a smirk.   
“Steal?” Roman cried “Have you stolen my stuff before?” He demanded, affronted. Virgil just shrugged.  
“Maybe, maybe not,” He hadn’t, but it was just too easy to mess with Princey. “Besides, look at it this way -- would you have missed the makeup if it were suddenly gone?”  
“No, I never-”  
“Then what makes you think something you don’t cherish would be a suitable trade for the posters I really like?” Virgil raised an eyebrow, kicking his feet up to the back of the couch. “Now, run along back the imagination -- Patton is making us have ‘family dinner’, so I’ll see you then.”  
“And why should I leave without what I want?” Roman asked with a smirk. “They belong with me!” Virgil glared at him.   
“Maybe because it’s my room and I want to be alone?” He suggested. When that got no reaction he tried again. “Because I’ll take off my headphones and make you listen to my “PG 13” music if you don’t.”  
“Bold of you to assume I don’t listen to similar music in my off time,” Roman deadpanned, flopping down next to Virgil. He threw an arm over the other’s waist, effectively pinning him down. “Give me the posters.”  
“No,” Virgil drawled, not even trying to wiggle out from under Roman. “Now get out of my room. You’ve thrown off the emperor’s groove.”  
“Was that a Disney reference? No way am I leaving now, you just got infinitely more interesting!” Roman crowed, turning his head up to the ceiling. Virgil frowned at the new position -- he wasn’t able to see Roman’s eyes when he was laying on him like this.  
“Roman, get off,” He growled, finding the strength to nudge him over the edge of the couch. “Please get out of my room, have you learned nothing from the last time you were here?”  
“That was a one-time thing, and there’s no one here to feed off of! I am very good at keeping myself in check, thanks much,” Roman sat up, rubbing at his head. Virgil sighed at small black lines beginning to form under the warm, brown eyes -- the Prince may have had the others fooled, but he was no Deceit. He needed to leave -- now.  
“Roman I’m not kidding -- you already have eyeshadow building up. Get out of here before something happens that I can’t fix.”  
“Are you implying there’s something about me that needs to be fixed?” Roman shouted as his eyeshadow darkened to an alarming shade. Virgil groaned before scooping Roman up and tossing him over his shoulder.  
“Out,” He said, throwing open the door and dumping the prince into the hall.  
“Of all the indignities! I’m- oh.” Roman paused, hand coming up to touch Virgil’s face. “You- I can feel that my eyeshadow is gone but… but yours is lighter, too.” Virgil shrugged.  
“What, you thought mine worked differently?” He asked, looking away. “It works the same as yours. And you were all upset and I was worried about that so….yeah.” He murmured, before shaking his head. “What were you thinking Roman? You know you can’t be in my room! That was dangerous and really, really stupid.”  
“I…” Roman trailed off, biting his lip. “I’m sorry, I guess. I just-”  
“Really wanted those posters?”  
“No, actually. I just wanted to, I don’t know. It sounds ridiculous said aloud, but… I wanted to spend time with you. I want to understand you, and that’s hard to do when you’re constantly in your room.”  
“You could have asked me to come out, you know.”  
“Oh honestly, would you have left?”  
Virgil blinked, unsure of how to answer. He settled on looking away, confirming what Roman already knew. A small, sad smile spread across Roman’s face before he stood up and dusted himself off.  
“Well, see you at dinner, then.” Virgil watched him for a minute before speaking.   
“Wait,” He said, taking a step forward. Roman looked back, his eyes hopeful.   
“Yes?” Roman asked, turning as Virgil scrubbed at his face.  
“If you really want to hang out I suppose we could do something,” He muttered, not looking at Roman. His own eyeshadow had darkened a bit at the idea, but he ignored it in favor of making Roman happy.  
“I would really like that, Virgil. How about we talk about this more at a later date -- when we’ve both had a chance to recollect ourselves?”  
“Sounds like a plan,” Virgil chuckled, turned back to his door. “See you later, then.”  
Roman waited until the anxious side was behind the door and had shut it with a heavy thud before turning to walk back down the hallway. On the other side, Virgil stood with his ear against the door and listened to the retreating footsteps.  
Turning away from the door, Virgil wandered over to his dresser and pulled out a half-finished hoodie. He held it up and smiled, before grabbing a needle and the last of the embroidery floss.  
Maybe not today, and maybe not tomorrow, but someday. Someday he’ll come marching downstairs in this hoodie, and Roman would cheer him on as they took on the world together.  
He couldn’t wait for that day to come.


End file.
